Living life and seeing where it leads
by Tryingsomethingnew
Summary: Callie and Arizona a year after season 6. They are happy and enjoying life. Marriage, Kids, all in their future, but of coarse there will always be the hard times. Rated M for obvious reading. So 18 and older please! And review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: GREY'S ANATOMY BELONGS TO ALL RIGHTFUL OWNERS! ENTERTAINMENT PUPROSES ONLY!**

**Author's notes: So this story is pretty much just for fun. Something to keep me busy while waiting for next season. It takes place a year after the shooting. I'm getting tired of reading about the shooting so didn't want to touch that. But I wanted them happy and together. Def rated M for next chapter, and starts a little in this one. PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what ya think! Thanks!**

**Arizona's pov**

It has been a horrible day at work. One of the worst one's in months. I'm not even sure how I am going to make it home. I don't know how far my legs will carry me. Train wreck which hit at bus. So as anyone could imagine the ER has been a chaotic mess. All the grief and blood around me just makes me want to snuggle in bed by my Calliope and never move. On a good note I didn't lose any kids today. I have two in ICU. Other than that it has been a miracle. I don't even know where Callie is. There is no way of finding her in this mess. Definitely not going to page her I probably can't even imagine what she is going through at the moment. All the broken bones. The screaming pain. My shift just ended 30 minutes ago and she was asked to stay on call tonight. I guess that means a big lonely bed to go home to. And when I say home I definitely mean my Calliope's place. The only thing that can make me smile. Amazing just the mention of her name makes me go weak in the knees.

**Callie's pov**

That is the 30th bone I have set back in place today. That doesn't even count the 10 that I Had to call time of death. It has been the worst day in I'm not sure how long. Probably since the shooting. Thank God it wasn't that bad of a day. At least not for me. I have so much to be thankful for. The first thing that comes to my mind is Arizona. How I love her. This past year has been amazing. We decided to enjoy us for a bit longer until we add to our little family. I keep waiting for the perfect time to ask her to be my wife, but every time I think that's the moment. I say to myself it's going to get better. But I've realized everyday with her is perfect. I've had the ring in my locker for at least 6 months now. I guess I need to accept that every day is perfect with her, and it doesn't matter when I ask. But definitely not this weekend after seeing so much pain. I wouldn't won't it associated anywhere near this.

"_Dr. Torres, Dr. Torres, you there?"_

Chief Sheppard snaps me out of my thoughts.

"_Oh, hum, yes Sir. I apologize."_

"_Why don't you go get some rest, we can cover you. I will page when needed."_

"_Oh thank you so much! An on call room sounds so great at the moment."_

With that I give him my best smile and run to an elevator before he changes his mind. And just as I hit the elevator button it's like heaven to my eyes. For as the doors open up there is my beautiful Arizona. In a long sleeve black shirt that fits all her curves just right, and a pair of blue jeans that show off her amazing shape of her legs, and then she gives me that dimple magic smile and my heart just melts. She starts to walk out of the elevator, but I won't have that. I walk towards her and push her against the back wall of the elevator. I reach behind me never taking my eyes off of her and quickly press the button to the third floor before someone can come in. She looks at me in surprise, but that look quickly turns into a look of love and lust as I start to kiss her. I am listening to the dings of the floor to give myself time to pull away from her in time if possible. For the kiss was full of passion. It started out slow, and meaning full and than quickly turned into lust. Our tonges fighting to dominance and our body's pushing perfectly together. My left hand is tangled in her hair as my right moves down her lower back, and just as I am about to reach for her ass, I hear the third ding, and I whisper in her ear on call room. All she can reply is please and gives me the cutest little smile as she blushes. Damn I love this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I love when she takes control like this. But even more I love when I'm not expecting to even get to see her none less kissing her on an elevator. She was holding my hand and leading the way to an on call room all the while rubbing circles in the palm of my hand, and the amazing part was that even turned me on. Hell just looking at my Calliope turned me on. She finds a room and drags me in there. Next thing I Know she locking the door and has me pinned to the wall. She lifts my hand above my head and all I see are those sexy big brown eyes I've fallen desperately in love with. I know she wanted me right then and right there. I could tell by the look in her eyes, and that mischievous grin she was wearing. But one look in her eyes, I didn't just want this to be harsh and a quickie I wanted her to make love to me nice and slow. I knew she didn't have time for she was on call, and I knew there was a chance that we'd get interrupted by a beeping pager, but I didn't care. For God I loved this woman.

**CALLIE'S POV**

Just as I was about to kiss her she grabs the back of my hair and pull's my ear to her mouth, as she whispers "_make love to me please. Show me how much you love me_." That let along took my breath away. I guess after a day like today she needed to be shown she was loved. I let go of her hands, and step away from her, she gives me a confused look. As I try and give her my nicest smile. I lift my hand and move my fingers to tell her to come towards me. I was backing up towards the center of the room, by the beds. As she starts walking towards me she tries to reach for me. Those beautiful blue eyes are filled with love and desperation. I grab her and intertwine our fingers as I take my left hand and put it on her lower back. I put my forehead against her, as I slowly say I love you with everything I am. "_I love waking up every morning and looking into those beautiful eyes. I love going to sleep at night and wrapping my arms around that gorgeous body. I love that I am able to grab your hand like this whenever I want. I love how you make me smile just by the mention of your name. I love that when I'm having a horrible day a kiss from you makes it the best day. I love that even when we are mad at each other and you're screaming at me you still take my breath away. I love that look on your face when we make love. I love that I can kiss you like this anytime of the day."_ I start to kiss her. Slowly at first, sucking on her bottom lip. The kiss grows intense as she pushes my body towards her. I take my hand from her lower back and place it on her cheek. My hand slide into her hair. As we are slowly walking towards the beds. I start to raise her T-shirt over her head as we separate for much needed air. As both our hands float into the air her shirt falls to the ground as I intertwine our hands. I lay my forehead against her our hands still in the air. She has her eyes closed. I whisper softly. "_Arizona, baby, look at me. Look into my eyes."_

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I slowly open my eyes. Emotions just over flowing. Everything she says, every move she makes slowly one at a time is taking my breath away. I feel my knees shaking underneath me. But I know if they were to go out she'd have me. The love I find in her eyes does it. I start to fall into her. She holds me up, and slowly lays me on the bed. She gently kisses me on the lips, and moves to my jaw and onward to my neck. The whole time I'm just trying to breathe her in. Take in every move, every scent. She stops to where her mouth is over my pulse. As she whispers, "_this heart beat, this pulse, is what keeps me going every day._" She slowly makes her way to my chest. She slides her hands down, and goes under my back to undo my bra. I hear it lightly hit the floor. She continues, with the soft kisses down my stomach. She stops when she gets to my pants line. She slowly unbuttons them, and I start to hear the zipper. I lift my hips up as she slowly pulls them down. Inch by Inch my skin starts to show as she slowly kisses her way further down. By this time I am strongly aroused, but I'm trying to ignore what my body wants, and desperately trying to just take in her. All of her, Mind, body, and soul. I wanted her to touch every inch of my skin. I wanted us to be one. I hear the jeans hit the floor as she makes her way back up, ignoring my center all together. She softly whispers, "_Baby open your eyes look into mine. It's only me and you here. Forget about it all. I love you more than you will ever know, but just maybe here right now I can show you." _Her hands start to slowly run down my body. Touching every inch of my skin. Leaving goose bumps behind as her proof. My skin aches for her, my body aches for to be inside me. I thrust my hips up thrusting against her center. Feeling how hot she is I hear a moan from her, and it turns me on even more if possible. She whispers "_patience my love." _Her right hands slide over my folds, as her left slowly massages my nipples. I start to moan as she slowly enters my center. She thrust two fingers inside of me while her thumb was massaging my clit. All the time looking into my eyes. Watching me lust for her, watching my love for her. She slowly bends down and start's to kiss me, slowly and passionately matching the rhythm of her fingers. I start to moan into the kiss. I feel like I could go into oblivion at any time. This right here is heaven. She is everywhere. Taking over all my senses. I feel her heart beat with mine our breaths moving in and out at the same time. We are connected. At this very moment our love is not hidden, but all round us. I'm breathing it in for its all I depend on. And then my first of many orgasms' hit me. She stays with me the entire time looking into my eyes. Whispering her love for me in my ear. As my last orgasm hits and my body starts to go down from the climax. She slowly slides her fingers out of me, and kisses me gently, as she one more time whisper I love you in Spanish.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR' NOTES: Ok sorry about the updates, my life is nothing, but craziness at the moment. My fiancée is coming home from Afghanistan soon. So getting ready for that. On top of work, and trying to have a life all in the mean time lol. Thanks so much for the few reviews I have. They mean everything! I hope y'all like this chapter, and of course good or bad let me know! =)**_

**Callie's pov**

She fell asleep in my arms. What's so funny is I was the one on call that needed much needed sleep, but yet here she was in my arms sleeping, and I can't help but watch her as she does. Her chest moving up and down, her face features changing ever so often lost in her dreams. God I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much. And there it goes my beeper. I look down, thank God it's not a 911, but Sheppard is calling me to the floor. Arizona slowly moves her head and her eyes open ever so lightly just too where I can see those beautiful blue's. I remove the hair in her face and put it behind her ear. As I whisper I have to go. Her eyes got all big as she realized where we were. "_I'm so sorry, did you get any sleep?" _The sadness and guilt in her voice almost made my heart ache. I hate when she was upset even if it was over something as silly as this. "_No baby don't be sorry it was all so perfect, but I have to go see what Sheppard wants. Why don't you go back to the apartment, and get some real sleep, and I will see you when I get home." _I smile at her as I give her a sweet simple kiss, and slide out of the bed to get dressed.

**Arizona's pov**

I just laid there watching her as she got dressed loving every moment of it. Gosh my girlfriend was beyond hot! When she got done she smiled back at me gave that smile I love so much, and said I love you. My three favorite words, at least when they come from her. "_I love you so much more." "I'll have to argue that on another day." _She gave me that wicked smile, and shut the door behind her.

I was walking down to the ER to head home when I heard Callie screaming. My heart sunk to my stomach. My mind didn't even make out what she was saying, if she was saying anything. I just heard that shriek, and I knew it belonged to my Calliope. I started to turn in circles. Looking for her, any sight of her. I needed to see that she was perfectly safe, and that wasn't a shriek of pain. But I didn't see her. I saw Dr. Bailey standing by the front desk, just feeling out charts like nothing was wrong. I ran up to her almost knocking her over. I found it was hard to breath. "_Bailey, Bailey, where's Callie, is she ok, what's going on?" "Calm down Arizona she is fine. She is in room 747A, but just wait and she will be out in a moment." _Did she not hear that scream? Was she death or just didn't care or did she forget that I am completely in love with this women. I put my heeley's to the test as I rushed across the ER to the room. I sling open the door, people are probably looking at me as the mad women, but I could care less. And to my surprise I open the door and there Callie was with a patient with one of her biggest smiles on her face. I look at the patient and the nurse is placing a cast on her arm the girl was probably 10. They were all looking at me like I was crazy. But I kept looking at Callie. Looking for any sign that she was hurt, but I couldn't find it. I knew I heard her scream. "_Dr. Robbins would you like to step outside for a moment?" _I hear Callie's voice break into my thought process. I slowly just nod my head. As I feel her hand on my arm leading me out the room. "_Ok Arizona you want to tell me what that was all about? Because as much as I love you and all you can't be barging in on my patients room's like that." _I just rush and wrap my arms around her neck not wanting to let go. My body starts to tremble. At first Callie just stood there not sure what to do I could Imagine her confusion, but I couldn't process anything else at the moment, that scream when I thought she was the patient, and the one in pain. I just didn't want to let go. I guess she started to feel me tremble, for she put both her arms around me and held me tightly. "_Hey, hey, baby, I'm not sure what's going on here, but it's ok. I promise it will all be ok, but you have got to talk to me." _I slowly let go of her backing up, but never letting go of her left hand. Her right hand goes to my check and wipes away the tears that I didn't know where there. "_I thought you were hurt. I heard you scream, and my mind imagined the worst thing possible. I apologize." "Wait you heard me scream? Out of this whole ER you heard my one scream. That's pretty amazing. For it wasn't loud at all. I'm fine look see as you would say I'm awesome. The kid was scared, that I had to put her bone back in position, I told her to scream it would distract her from the pain, she asked if I'd scream with her. So now my question is how come you didn't hear her scream?" "I don't know, I was just about to head out the door to go home and I heard a scream, I realized it was yours and it's like my body shut down, and just ran. I'm sorry." _

**Callie's pov**

I just stood there in awe for a moment. This woman never stops to amaze me, but I couldn't help but laugh at her. She gave me a glare as she turned around heading out of the ER probably embarrassed. I followed her out the door, and grabbed her right hand and slunged her around to were her face was inches from mine. I slowly start to kiss her. As the kiss ends I lay my head against her. I can still feel her trembling. I can't believe she thought I was hurt. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if it was the other way around. I just wanted to make her smile. I wanted to replace that fear in her eyes at this moment with anything else. I grab both of her hands and intertwine them with mine. I look into those blue eyes, and before I knew it the words just came out. "_Arizona, you are my everything. I couldn't and wouldn't imagine my life without you. You're what makes my heart race in my chest just by your smile. You make my world spin by a touch of your skin. And when we kiss heaven is never far away. I don't understand everything about this world. I don't understand how God plans everything, or why things turn out the way they do, but that's all ok for I have you. You are my soul mate. And you are someone I will Cherish and love for the rest of my life. If you will have me? So Arizona Robbins will you be my wife?" _I slowly pull the ring out of my scrub pocket. I was bringing it home for this weekend. To scared to look at her face I just open the box, and I hear her sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie's pov**

I look up at her; I can't really read her face. There's confusion along with the tears, and yet I see happiness in her eyes. But then why did she just pull away from me? She stepped back till she was out of my reach. I'm looking at her; I can feel the lump in my throat, and what feels like my heart shattering into pieces. For she slowly turns around and walks away. The tears are now streaming down my face, as I watch her slowly disappear into the night. Next thing I know I'm on the ground, just trying to breathe. I can't seem to breathe. I hear my pager. I look down, but not really able to read it through all the tears. I squint at it and see the 911. I start to try to stand. All I feel is numbness. So confused on what just went terribly wrong. How could I have not known that she didn't feel the same way? How could I have missed that? I was positive I saw it when she looked at me, when she kissed me. When she would hold me. It was all there. Am I that blind? I have to stop. I have to be the strong Callie Torres that I know I am. I have to pull it together and get through what has turned into the worst night of my life. I have to for my patience, and then when I'm home, than I can break. But not here, not now.

**Arizona's pov**

I'm not sure what I was doing. I wasn't even thinking at the moment. She asked and those perfect words she said, my heart beat right out of my chest, and I was beyond happy. But yet sad, for I didn't get to do my plan. I just knew I had to go get it. I didn't think about anything else. My mind just went blank and I started walking towards our apartment. I had to make her feel just as happy as she just made me. I knew where the ring was. Top drawer under my socks. I had to go get it and say my perfect words. It wasn't till I got home skipping all the way there reached into the drawer that I realized how big of an idiot I am. I left her there standing in the parking lot, without a yes, without a single kiss or hold on, and a dimple smile. I got so excited that I just left not thinking just feeling. I probably just took her heart right out of her chest. How, why, what in the hell was I thinking? I pick up the ring and this time I run with everything I am. Right at this moment all I can say is thank God for shoes with skates. For the minute I hit that concrete I put them to action. Not stopping till I reach the hospital doors. And to my surprise she isn't there. I wouldn't be able to move if she did that to me. I would break. But then she isn't me. She is strong, She can hold it all in until it's appropriate to feel whatever she was feeling. That's one of the many things I loved about her. I knew I had allot to explaining to do. I walk into the ER. I see her walking across the floor. And then I see those eyes. They are puffy, from holding back much needed tears. I see the pain in her eyes, I've never seen her this upset before. I see Mark approach her. He takes the chart out of her hand and nods to the on call room. She tries to smile at him, but it's not coming. She say's thank you and walks into the room. I know she is now breaking down. Wow I'm an idiot.

**CALLIE'S POV**

I shut the door behind me, not thinking I just lean over to the wall as my body slides down; the tears just come flowing from me. My whole body starts to shake. I all the sudden I hear the door open, not caring to even look up, hopefully they would be respectful enough to walk out. But then I hear the door lock. I still didn't want to look up. I was becoming pissed. Couldn't who ever the hell it is tell I needed time alone! All the sudden I feel her touch on my knee. I didn't have to look up, for I would know that touch from anywhere. It's the only touch that would send sparks through my entire body. I felt sick from it though. For it reminded me what I apparently couldn't have as my own. "_Please go." _The words come out as a tremble not able to get my voice to sound firm. For I meant what I said, I needed time to think. Time to process why she didn't want to be with me forever. Time to see where I went wrong again. Time to comprehend that losing her twice is apparently possible.

**Arizona's pov**

I knew she meant what she said even if it came out a whisper, but I also knew she said it for she wanted the time it would take to turn this pain, into anger. To reason the thought that we were over. Time to begin to hate me. And in no way in Hell was I letting this happen. I wasn't leaving this room till I fixed what I once again broken. Till she was my fiancée I would not be leaving this room, and that was a promise. For I am a strong man in the storm. "_I know you are beyond upset right, now, and I know you meant what you said, but I just need you to listen to me. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I've loved you from the day I met you. I guess that's why I've always been running. That night I kissed you in the bathroom, I didn't believe I'd hear from you again. You were too good to be true, and then when I did I knew there had to be something wrong with it. So I made a problem, but you still pushed your way onto me, and thank God for that. And then when we were beyond happy you brought up kids, something that could destroy us if we weren't strong enough, and at the time I didn't think we were. Until the day of the shooting shoved that BS theory of mine out the window. And this last year, just wow absolutely amazing. I have been carrying this ring with me since the second week after the shooting. You would see it in front of you if you'd look up at me, but I know I don't deserve that at the moment." _She still has her head buried in her arms, but the crying as turned into whimpers. Her body isn't shivering as bad. I start to rub her back; I knew I had to keep talking my way out of this one. "_Calliope, my sweet Calliope listen to me my love. When you proposed I shouted yes on the inside with everything I am. So much to the point I wanted you to feel what I was feeling that I ran to go get my ring. So I could ask you, not thinking at the time of anything else other than the fact I wanted that ring stating our love for each other on your finger. My mind didn't process what going to get that ring would do to you, or how idiotic of me it was to think you became a mind reader. Baby I love you. I love you so much it hurts when you're not beside me. I walk into a room and the first thing I look to see is if you're in it. And when you're not my smile fades. I love you so much that when I go to do something my first thought is what would my Calliope want? You're the first thought on my mind when I awake and the last when I close my eyes. You are the person I need to spend the rest of my life with. For there is no life without you. So Calliope Torres will you please marry this idiot in front of you?" _She stopped her crying a few seconds ago, but I still couldn't see that beautiful face. She slowly lifts her face, and to my surprise she starts to kiss me. So passionately, but I can feel the tears running down her face still. I can feel the sting of pain she felt in the kiss. She starts to pull back, as she slowly says Arizona Robbins you will be the death of me, but a few seconds of you is worth everything else. So yes I will be your wife. She pulls a ring out of her pocket as we slowly glide them on the each other's fingers. The whole time our hands our shaking, and looking into each other eyes, seeing, and feeling the love that was so deep.

**Callie's pov**

I start to laugh after we have our rings on. She looks at me in confusion. " _You first kiss me in a nasty bar bathroom, and then turn me down when I asked you out, and then asked me out in a elevator, and once again turned me down when I ask you to marry me, just so you can ask me yourself in a on call room. So my question is Ms. Robbins do you always have to be the one to lead the way? Or will you ever let me be the one to surprise you?" "Soon that will be Mrs. Torres to you, Ma'am and of course but would you have me any other way?" _She gives me the greatest dimple smile as we begin to kiss.


End file.
